Hogwarts Map: Ultimate Project/Release 2.0
It's been years since Mr. Kaspersson ever made updates. Comments, reviews, oh bloody hell! This must not be good. Well then, as soon as it comes out, you'll be surprised on the changes made! Additions Technical * Added booklet for teleporting to different locations Hogwarts Ravenclaw Tower * Located in Central Tower * Design inspired by MaxAtlantis4867 Hogwarts Basements * Features the Kitchens, directly below the Great Hall * The Hufflepuff Common Area is present. * Stairs can be accessed by the Entrance Hall Hogwarts Dungeons * Design inspired by MaxAtlantis4867 Slytherin Dungeons * Design by MaxAtlantis4867 Neville Longbottom's Office Slughorn's Staircase Sixth Floor Corridor * Ancient Runes Classroom Seventh Floor Corridor * Hall of Hexes * Arithmacy Classroom Room of Requirement * Design inspired by PoeticWhisper, restoring old/original version Headmaster's Office Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom White Tomb History of Magic Muggle Studies Viaduct Bridge * Now stretches to land instead of Viaduct Entrance Third Floor Corridor Fourth Floor Corridor Hospital Wing Battlement Quads * Located along one side of the quads Fifth Floor Corridor Cursed Vaults North Tower Prefect's Bathroom Forbidden Chambers * Includes seven different tasks * Has escape route Hogsmeade Honeydukes Sweet Shop Zonko's Joke Shop Owl Post Office Hog's Head Inn The Three Broomsticks Ollivander's Wand Shop Outlet Shrieking Shack Outside the Vincinity Beauxbaxtons Carriage * Underground is the Boys and Girls Dormitories for the Beauxbaxtons Academy of Magic Malfoy Manor Grimmauld Place The Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley The Ministry of Magic Little Hangleton Graveyard Changes Hogwarts Boathouse * Redesigned from MaxAtlantis4867 Viaduct Courtyard * Enlarged to 15x9 "frames" * Added checkpoint towers * Removed old bridge connecting from here to the entrance Entrance Hall * Populated with suits of armour * The floor is heightened by two blocks Great Hall * Heightened the floor by two blocks * The tables are now made by pistons * The lighting has been more systematic * Features a fireplace Grand Staircase * Now renamed to Marble Staircase * Has less paintings to improve performance Astronomy Tower * Access has been made to the top * Features an Astronomy Tower Dueling Arena * Relocated to the Stone Bridge Entrance at the top * Corridors will take the place of the old area Gryffindor Common Area * Added Boys and Girls Dormitories Hogsmeade * Added a path from spawn to Hogsmeade Outside the Vincinity * Populated the spawn area with trees Bug Fixes * Signs had numerous grammatical errors within the text, regarding capitalization within navigation signs, which are supposed to be proper nouns. (eg: Hogwarts yard is a proper noun). * Too many torches within the Grand Staircase * Missing window within the wall between the Entrance Hall and the Great Hall * Irritating ledge in the Grand Staircase * Excessive paintings in the Grand Staircase/causes lag * The Quads is incorrectly labeled in certain areas * Transfiguration Classroom is in the wrong spot * Inconsistent "noob-like" format of the Astronomy Tower's staircase * Clocktower Courtyard has two towers missing Trivia * The castle in this release will be based off of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Part Two) prior to the battle scene. * Not everything is built by hand, as some models are copied/pasted using structure blocks * World Generation changes are not only used by structure blocks, but with a snippet of the reverse difficulty by McMakistein. * This update has the longest wait time between Release 1.0 and Release 2.0, with over five years. * The first release is actually made by Mr. Kaspersson * This map is one of the rarest maps you can find regarding the exterior and interior structure of Hogwarts, due to its look from the latest ''Harry Potter ''film installment, Deathly Hallows. * The snapshots didn't come out until late January 2019, but the project itself didn't start until early January 2019. Category:Projects